


Indigenous Foreigner

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: In the Japan of the late 1930s, Matsumoto Jun has finally been entrusted with his first big case; to catch the man known in his agency as the Phantom, who doesn't hesitate to earn wealth illegally by selling information to the Europeans. He has been working on the case for several months now and has managed to mix himself at the Japanese elite, using a fake name. Everything goes by the plan when he meets Ariake... the man who, he's sure, is his target. It should be easy but from the first moment their eyes met, Jun knows that that wouldn't be the case. The other is mysterious, attractive... alluring. He can feel the danger yet things might prove to be more difficult taking him to unknown paths. And then he comes to a dilemma. Will he give in temptation or not... and if yes, at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Indigenous Foreigner (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Matsumiya

Genre: Historical AU (20th century), Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: In the Japan of the late 1930s, Matsumoto Jun has finally been entrusted with his first big case; to catch the man known in his agency as the Phantom, who doesn't hesitate to earn wealth illegally by selling information to the Europeans. He has been working on the case for several months now and has managed to mix himself at the Japanese elite, using a fake name. Everything goes by the plan when he meets Ariake... the man who, he's sure, is his target. It should be easy but from the first moment their eyes met, Jun knows that that wouldn't be the case. The other is mysterious, attractive... alluring. He can feel the danger yet things might prove to be more difficult taking him to unknown paths. And then he comes to a dilemma. Will he give in temptation or not... and if yes, at what cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

Indigenous Foreigner   


 

 

 

Jun took a sip of his brandy, smiling seductively at the woman that was staring at him across the round table. It was the fourth round and the game had already gone wild. It wasn’t something unexpected… especially given the wealth all these people in the room had. The air was mixed; cigars and perfumes were making the atmosphere almost dizzying but not to Jun. Tonight, like all the other nights, he had a reason to be there and he was focused on that.

“Tokita-san, it’s your turn…” she said making sure her cleavage was on better view. Jun smiled with a small nod that showed his pretended approval. He was disgusted by such women. She was so openly flirting with him when she was sitting right next to her husband. Surely, he was old… fat… he could call him ugly as well… but she had chosen him for his money; a weapon that lost against no one and nothing; factor that was more than proven among all those people.

Jun turned his attention to his cards. He didn’t have any good ones but he had to win that night too. According to the information, he would appear soon and he needed to be the one with the most wins. It was the only way to make the first step closer. _If there’s no other way…_ He looked at her again this time with an intense stare, his tongue brushing his lower lip in a lustful till he was sure she’d get his message. He could only smile when she made a small nod while biting the edge of her lower lip. _So easy to trick…_

“Pass…” he said arrogantly and heard surprised gasps around him but the ones that followed after her turn made them count as nothing.

It had been two months and a half since he had started coming to Blue Moon club. Its doors opened only to the elite of the elite that wished for a discreet yet luxurious place to spend their money while entertaining themselves. Despite the economic problems that Japan was facing after the Great War, there were still those who earned lots of money thanks to the illegal trade with the Europeans mostly at the last attached areas of China. Such people loved to gamble. They took risks every day, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise that Blue Moon,  since the late 20s when it welcomed guests for the first time,  was full  every Friday and Saturday night .   


  
Jun found them superficial, pretentious and hated to have to pretend to be one as well but he had to and in a convincing way, if he wanted to be successful to the first job that the agency had entrusted him. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could do it.

After two more rounds, he had achieved what he wanted. He won and gathered all the marks with a wide smile. He wanted to laugh seeing the displeasure written on Tachibana-san’s face contradicting the happiness that filled his wife’s one. He raised from his seat taking his glass in hand as he made a nod to the responsible one that he had finished for the night. 

He was heading to the bar when he heard a small group of women talking about a particular someone who had won all three games at the small room. The small room was the one where all the new potential members had to play before winning the opportunity to participate in the main events.

Curiosity winning him over, he went to see who this apparently _cute little man_ was. As soon as he entered the room, their gazes met. Jun felt his heart beating faster than ever. He had never seen him which meant that he wasn’t from the Capital. He had his short hair pulled back. His jacket was placed on the chair, leaving him only in his light gray vest and white shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up until his elbows. His lips were curved into a hint of smirk and the cigarette that was secured at the corner of them was making him look self-confident, perhaps arrogant… There was undoubtedly a mysterious aura around him and Jun could understand why everyone was talking about him; he was attractive… dangerously attractive. He couldn’t take his eyes away. His instinct told him that his target was _him…_

“Who is he?” Jun asked the second in rank of the club that was standing next to him, not wanting to lose any more minutes.

“Ariake” the other whispered in his ear.

“Never heard of him…”

“Because he’s from Okinawa… Rumor has it he’s extremely wealthy… You know, the usual…” the man winked at Jun. 

Of course it would the usual. There would be no other way to have so much money to spend… only illegally. But what was more interesting is that he was supposed to have come from Okinawa… It was the region his information had shown as his target’s last place of action. 

Jun raised his eyebrow. “Really?! That’s… interesting…” he muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the man who almost looked like a kid wearing his father’s tuxedo. _If it’s really him, either he hasn’t thought of the possibility of having been tracked down or he’s overly confident…_

Jun focused on the small hands that were holding the cards. There was only one way to find out whether if this Ariake was indeed the man he was looking for or not. It had to be him. His instinct was saying so but there was no photo… only one element… He knew he had been stared back many times but kept his face straight. It was now or never and thankfully, after a while, he got a glimpse of it… the golden watch worn wrongly on his right hand. Jun’s eyes bulged at the realization. _It is him!_ He raised his gaze smirking when he saw their eyes meeting. _Got you…_

The game ended with Ariake as the winner. Jun came closer with the best smile he had until he was standing right at the latter’s side. He could feel that all pairs of eyes were following his every move but didn’t pay attention. All he cared about was this man. 

“Ariake-san, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yes… With whom do I have the honor to speak?” the other said in a tone that showed confidence and if Jun was honest with himself, he’d swear he also traced arrogance in it.

“Tokita” Jun said smiling wider, their eyes still locked.

“So, _you_ are the famous Tokita-san! People have been talking about you. But I’m afraid I do not understand. What would you like from me?” he tilted his head a bit; a small move that made him look even younger.

“I heard people talking about you, too and I admit I’m intrigued by your game… You like to attack… I like to attack, as well… So, how about we play a death match? Just the two of us…” Jun said smirking when he heard the surprised reactions of the ones around them. “If you win, you’re invited next Saturday to join us in the other room. What do you say?”

Ariake only smiled with a small nod. Jun finished his brandy and seconds later, sat across the table. The bets were on and the game started. Jun was watching the other closely, the exact same way he was watched. It felt, as if he had met someone equal. He could feel that he wouldn’t be able to trick him as easily as he had done with the other players but he made sure that Ariake also got the message that he couldn’t be tricked either. He chose his moves carefully and lost at the last round, making it look as if luck had finally left him for the night. 

“Ariake-san will be joining the first room next Saturday, at eight in the evening” the second in charge of the club announced and cleared the table from the cards and marks. 

There were whispers but Jun laughed it off, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess I couldn’t ask for more in one night… Congratulations, Ariake-san” he said as he stood up and gave his hand to the smaller man.

“It was a matter of luck… I’m sure you’ll be able to turn things around in our next game…” Ariake said in a low voice.

Jun could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The touch was simple but strong enough to make him shiver.

“I look forward to it…”

“Tokita-san, do you want to get paid today?” the responsible asked Jun causing them to break the handshake.

“Yes, please” Jun replied as he headed to the bar. He leaned his back against it watching the room. There were still a few tables still covered with the green felt. There were always the ones who kept playing till the early hours in the morning.

He ordered another brandy as he waited for his earned money lighting his cigarette when he saw the other coming closer to him. Ariake put his hat on and bowed. “Till next Saturday, Tokita-san”

Jun saw him leaving in a slow, yet steady pace that showed no trace of fear. _We will see how you will be next Saturday, Ariake-san!_  
……………………………………………….

 

Next Saturday came slower than Jun wanted. He had been on fire since he had met this man. He was trying to convince himself that it was because he finally had the opportunity to get into action but if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he knew that a part of it, even if it was small, was because of Ariake... 

Jun was dressed in his favorite dark blue suit, matched with an equally dark blue trench coat and hat. His hair was arranged perfectly that made him look handsome. He knew that from the moment he stepped into Blue Moon. The gasps he could hear as he passed by the women were the best proof. He entered and scanned the place fast, his breath taken away when his eyes saw _him_ sitting alone at the bar. _My chance!_

Ariake had his back at him. He was wearing a black suit combined with white-black shoes. _Classy…_ Jun thought as his eyes were moving up and down the slim silhouette. The other was leaning on both his elbows, smoking, lost as it seemed in his thoughts.

“May I?” Jun asked him with a smile politely.

Ariake turned his gaze to him, his eyes moving from head to toe. “Sure…”

Jun sat at the seat next to the other. “What are you drinking?”

“Scotch”

Jun smiled. “You surely go for the strong ones… But isn’t it too American?”

Ariake muffled a laugh. “I’d say Scottish… but I like it… it might be strong as you say, it does feel hot at your throat but the aftertaste is worth it. And you with your brandy, isn’t it too _French_?”

Jun was looking closely at the other. His eyes were not too big but they were clever; probably the cleverest he had ever seen in a person. Ariake brought the glass to his lips drinking some more of the scotch and all Jun could do was focus on that pair of lips and those moles around it. This man was alluring… and that meant only one thing for him and his mission; danger. 

He cleared his throat in an attempt to focus but frowned when he heard another muffled laugh. When he looked at the other, he was smirking, his eyes locked on Jun’s face. 

“You’re an interesting man, Tokita-san… a _very_ interesting man…”

“Why do you say that?” Jun asked in a neutral tone, raising his eyebrow. He was determined to pull this off successfully.

“Not for a specific reason…” the other said in a low voice, still smirking.

Jun started feeling uneasy. It was clear that the other was getting the control and he had to turn things before it went worse. 

“I have never seen you before. Only last weekend… Are you new here?”

The other shook his head, as if he knew why Jun made this question. “Yes. Just arrived from Okinawa… but why are you asking me? Hadn’t you already asked Arimiya-san last Saturday?”

Jun was astonished. He had never met someone who would be this straight with his words. 

“I admit I was curious…”

“So why asking me about it? You needed confirmation?”

“No. I was just trying to follow common conversation rules…”

Ariake knitted his eyebrows into a frown. “Common conversation rules?! Never heard of them, sorry…” he leaned closer to Jun who gulped at the short distance. “Hmm… Could it be that you are actually nervous because I won against you last Saturday, Tokita-san?”

Jun gave a nervous smile, deciding to play along. “It is a game. You either win or lose. You should be the one who must be nervous”

“Oh… really…?”

Jun leaned closer, staring at him confidently. “Yes… because you’ll be the one who will lose tonight…”

“In a while we’ll know… but… tell me, Tokita-san. Born in the Capital or moved from another city?”

Jun frowned at the sudden question, making Ariake burst into laughs. “I’m just trying to follow you… Don’t tell me that your common conversation rules are already forgotten?!”

“Of course not. Yes… I was born here…”

“Lucky…” the other whispered as he drank some more of his scotch before lightening another cigarette. “The more south, the more quite… I needed to feel alive, that’s why I came here! You live only once… Aren’t you supposed to exploit it at the maximum? To have fun? You can’t imagine how a war can change people… I can’t stand those who sulk…”

“You’re being harsh”

Ariake smiled and puffed his cigarette. “No… just being realistic…”

Jun said nothing more. His brandy was forgotten on the bar stool as all his attention was on the smaller man next to him. His eyes followed his small hand as it brought the glass to his lips, his Adam’s apple moving up and down as he drank. He caught a glimpse of a small droplet that ran down his jaw from the corner of his mouth, moving lower to his neck. It felt as if everyone in the club had disappeared and only the other existed. Instinctively, his tongue brushed over his lips wetting them. His throat felt dry and his whole body hotter than ever. Ariake was still gaining control…

“Be careful or I might misjudge you… and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that…” he heard the other whispering huskily in his right ear before making sure their eyes were at the same level, only a few inches apart. “Or… perhaps _that_ is exactly what you want…?!” Jun shivered involuntarily, making Ariake smirk. “You’re an interesting man, Tokita-san…”

Jun couldn’t stand it anymore. He stood up and left. _What is wrong with me?_

***

To Jun’s relief, Ariake was seated a couple of chairs away. He tried not to look at the other because he had to remain focused. Five rounds later, he was taking all the marks in front of him. He turned his head to the other, smiling triumphantly who; in return, only smiled. His eyes didn’t reflect defeat but Jun didn’t care. He had won which meant that the first part of the plan was successful. 

He didn’t play another game that night. He needed to watch the other and that was all he did, taking mental notes on the ways he was playing, interacting with others; everything. 

He followed the same strategy for the next four weeks. He had succeeded in not having conversations with him again, mostly because he was afraid of himself. There was something in the other that made him lose his ground when he was close to him… turn him weak and weakness was the last thing he needed. Ariake had tried to speak to him the first couple of times but stopped, finally having got the message.

Jun would go back to his office to make sure he had everything right, with the smallest detail. He had to decode him… he had to be the one who’d finally arrest him… the famous _Phantom_ , as everyone in his agency called him.  
…………………………………………………….. 

 

It was one and a half months later when Jun saw some of the regular clients facing insolvency. He knew he was a step closer to catch him. He’d always use the same method. He’d win some of their money, he’d leave them believe that they had the upper hand and then he’d give the names with all the information of the illegal trade to the Dutch, French and British… everyone that had interest in the area. There was no money imported but Jun knew it. He was paid in gold.

“The only thing he does is selling information to the Europeans, making it impossible for us to find the information needed to make everyone at fault pay. He’s a traitor to his country!” Jun frowned as he remembered the other’s words. ‘ _Just being realistic_ ’ _I’d say cynic…_ “Matsumoto, I’m expecting your report tomorrow!” Jun’s boss came closer to him. “Matsumoto, are you listening to me?”

Jun looked at the older man startled, quickly bowing. “Yes, Sir. I’ll make sure it is well informative” 

“It’s time for you to prove to us that you really have what it takes to be a part of the Japanese Intelligence Agency. I entrust you won’t disappoint us…”

Jun bowed again. “I’ll do whatever passes by my hand to arrest him, Sir”

“Good. You’re free to go, now”

***

Jun left the office, needing some air. He decided to go for a walk close to Shibuya. He wanted to grab something to eat to sort his thoughts out when he caught with the corner of his eye a pair sitting at one of the benches a few meters away. He looked again, his eyes bulging when he realized that the reason why he felt something about them was familiar, was the fact that the man was no one else but Ariake himself.

He lowered his hat, making sure his face was out of their sight and sat on the one at the back to theirs, with the morning newspaper in hand. He sat close enough to be able to listen to their conversation but not as much as to attract unnecessary attention. 

“But Ariake-san…” he heard the woman say in a whining tone.

Jun frowned. If she called him Ariake, it could mean that she was probably a part of his game… or that she was just a cover and they both played at the same team…? Jun had never come across any woman as he had carefully studied his gathered information but was convinced that it was impossible for Ariake to work on his own. Working alone could only mean lacking in capability of taking care of all details; something that would have made it easier for them to catch him. 

“There’s no reason to hurry… Just enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy!” the other said in a low voice.

“If you want me to be happy, then buy me that necklace!” the woman said stubbornly in an even whinier voice. 

“But Tomoko-chan… you know it will be difficult… We’re talking of an auction… and not of some random one! Arimura attracts Tokyo’s biggest wallets…” 

“I have faith in you!” the woman said excitedly and Jun was sure he heard a kiss.

He turned around so that he could get a glimpse of him better. He saw him lightening up a cigarette, followed by a deep sigh. “Women are always so hard to please…” he mumbled to himself and after throwing the cigarette on the ground, he stood up and started walking with both his hands in his pocket. 

Jun was tempted to follow him but decided to go back to his office. That was something that could change the whole planning and he wouldn’t give his boss the satisfaction to put him back on doing useless paper work.

*** 

“I thought you had left…” Jun heard his colleague saying the moment he stepped into the office.

“Sakurai-san, was there ever a woman reported? Perhaps in any of the English papers? The Russian ones? Somewhere?” he asked him impatiently. 

Sakurai Sho was the only one in the agency who spoke these languages and along with Aiba Masaki who spoke Korean and Mandarin, was the responsible for translation. Jun had been trying to learn French and German but still had a long way to go.

“Phantom’s case?” Sho asked as he straightened his suspenders, sign he was already tired.

“Yes!” Jun replied in the same tone ignoring the look his colleague was sending him.

“No. From what I and Aiba-san have seen, no. He always appears to work alone!”

“Then we probably have got something wrong… that or… I don’t know… the wrong person?”

He saw Sho frowning as he looked at him carefully. “You were the one that identified him and gathered all the information… and miraculously, similar cases started appearing in Tokyo from the moment he put his leg in town and now, you want to tell me that you were wrong? What’s wrong with you, Matsumoto-san? I understand that you’re nervous for working on your first big case but that’s a mistake not even a freshman in our agency would have done!”

“I don’t know… I met him by accident earlier in Shibuya… I sat close to him, making sure I was out of sight. There was also a woman… she has been demanding things… I guess he might be closer to jobbery because of her rather than doing such dark business… he never actually hid from anyone that-”

“Matsumoto-san, everything points at him!” Sho said in a louder tone when the door opened revealing their tall colleague.

“Sakurai-san, Matsumoto-san? What’s wrong? It’s uncommon of you to yell! I could hear you from the end of the corridor!”

“Matsumoto-san has second thoughts on catching this Ariake!”

Masaki sighed but said nothing. Jun had already opened Phantom’s file once again, trying to find a small detail that could lead to a woman. 

Hours passed by. Sho had already left and Masaki was putting his jacket on. He grabbed his umbrella and hat and sat on the chair right next to Jun’s office, placing his hand friendly on the latter’s shoulder. 

“I know you, Matsumoto-san. You have been working on this case for months and kept rereading the whole file again and again… You’re a man of detail and as much as it is an important factor for success, sometimes it can turn into a hindrance… I’d suggest you take a break; it’s already dark outside! What do you say we go for a drink?” he tried to persuade him but when Jun never raised his head from the piles of papers he had in front of him, Masaki knew it was in vain. “Nothing will come out like this…”

“You go, Aiba-san. I’ll stay a bit longer…” Jun mumbled without having his attention leave the words of the paper he was holding. He heard the door closing. He continued working with the same intensity for a few more hours after he was left alone in the office. 

The clock across the wall indicated it was almost midnight. He stretched his hands up in the air before ruffling his hair in despair. He couldn’t explain why he was so obsessed with this Ariake… or why he felt a trace of relief at the thought that he might not be the one he was looking for. All he knew was that the other wouldn’t leave his mind… he could still feel the way his hot breath had landed on his skin when he had whispered in his ear and felt tens of chills running down his spine. He jumped up from his seat, bewildered. “I must be too tired…” he mumbled to himself and put everything back to its order before blowing out the kerosene lamp that was on his desk. 

He grabbed his trench coat and hat and left the office. Outside the weather was humid. He walked slowly towards Shibuya station to catch the last train. His eyes fell at the bench he had earlier seen Ariake with that woman, his steps getting slower. 

_ I will discover who you are… no matter what game you might play… You won’t hide from me… I won’t let you… _

The first raindrops fell on him and hurried to the station. He sat by the window, looking outside. He would do whatever it took but he would find out the truth.

 

 


	2. Indigenous Foreigner (one-shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Japan of the late 1930s, Matsumoto Jun has finally been entrusted with his first big case; to catch the man known in his agency as the Phantom, who doesn't hesitate to earn wealth illegally by selling information to the Europeans. He has been working on the case for several months now and has managed to mix himself at the Japanese elite, using a fake name. Everything goes by the plan when he meets Ariake... the man who, he's sure, is his target. It should be easy but from the first moment their eyes met, Jun knows that that wouldn't be the case. The other is mysterious, attractive... alluring. He can feel the danger yet things might prove to be more difficult taking him to unknown paths. And then he comes to a dilemma. Will he give in temptation or not... and if yes, at what cost?

Title: Indigenous Foreigner (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Matsumiya

Genre: Historical AU (20th century), Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: In the Japan of the late 1930s, Matsumoto Jun has finally been entrusted with his first big case; to catch the man known in his agency as the Phantom, who doesn't hesitate to earn wealth illegally by selling information to the Europeans. He has been working on the case for several months now and has managed to mix himself at the Japanese elite, using a fake name. Everything goes by the plan when he meets Ariake... the man who, he's sure, is his target. It should be easy but from the first moment their eyes met, Jun knows that that wouldn't be the case. The other is mysterious, attractive... alluring. He can feel the danger yet things might prove to be more difficult taking him to unknown paths. And then he comes to a dilemma. Will he give in temptation or not... and if yes, at what cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, he was able to find out where the auction would take place. It had cost him a kiss with Mrs. Tachibana but it was worth it. This time, he’d make sure he found out what Ariake was scheming. 

He looked at his idol in the round mirror he kept in his bedroom, smiling satisfied with the result. He wore his black tailcoat, as apparently there was a dress code for this auction. The agency had provided him with everything he might have needed and he couldn’t be more thankful than he was at the moment. 

He made sure the money was resting securely in the inner pocket. His heart was racing fast. This money wasn’t his; neither was it given to him. No one from his colleagues knew about tonight. He was sure that they would have insisted he took either Sho or Masaki with him and that would only mean that he was declaring defeat, incompetence and he wasn’t negotiating his pride. He would go alone and achieve his goal.

Forty minutes later, he was entering one of the most luxurious hotels in Tokyo from a small entrance, located at the side road. He immediately knew that whatever auction this was, wasn’t legal. He was led by a Caucasian hotel employee, the name on his tag was Johnson, to the room the event would take place and scanned it fast, trying to spot him. Seconds later, his eyes met with his small figure, dressed in a similar tailcoat, talking to an older man with an amusement on his face. He seemed completely relaxed, as if this was something he had done many times in the past.

He kept staring and at some point; it seemed that the other had felt his intense gaze because he turned his eyes towards him, making a small nod before excusing himself from the other and coming closer.

“Tokita-san!” he said as he gave his hand to Jun. “What a surprise to see you here tonight! I could have never guessed that you’d be someone interested in auctions!”

Jun raised his eyebrow. “And why that?”

The other muffled a laugh. “Don’t mistake my words… I only assumed that you’re a man of logic… control… from the way you play…”

“And even if I am like you say… why wouldn’t I be interested in auctions?” Jun tried to sound arrogant; as someone who actually had this control of which the other had spoken a few seconds earlier.

“Auctions aren’t famous for keeping things under control… everyone goes by the flow…”

“I have faith in myself…”

Ariake smiled at him. “I really admire you! I don’t, you see… I am a person who goes around based on his instinct. Something might prove to be wrong in the end but even then…” he leaned close to Jun’s ear “I am satisfied because I have no regrets!” he whispered, making sure every word was spoken clearly… slowly… seductively. Jun felt hot again… his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

Jun looked at him without saying anything. The other’s eyes were locked with his… making it even more difficult for him to think clearly. 

“All the gentlemen are invited to take their seats. We are about to start!” the presenter announced and Jun hurried to go to his table. Ariake was seated three tables away.

The auction started and finally the necklace came out. It must have imported illegally from Europe, despite its presentation as belonging of an aristocratic Japanese family. Its cut reminded him of the ones he had seen many times in Sho’s papers, concerning the illegally imported jewelry from Russia; a tactic for easy profit, not so rare since the fall of the Tsar. 

Jun’s eyes bulged when he heard Ariake’s voice. He looked at him, surprised to see him looking back at him with a smirk. It was clear that he was provoking him. _So you want to play a tough game? You’ll have it!_ Before he could realize what he was doing, he had raised his hand and participated. Ariake continued on raising the amount and Jun did so, too… because he hated it to lose…? Because he hated it that the other wanted to have this necklace so much for the woman he had seen a few days ago…? He just knew that he wouldn’t go easy on the other. 

At some point they were the only ones who kept this auction going and it took Jun some time to realize he didn’t actually have a single penny. He looked at the other and opened his mouth but at the end remained silent. Ariake was smiling at him triumphantly but at least, Jun thought, he had to pay a small fortune. That way it was easier for them to track down the money. 

After two more objects, a painting and an old katana from Edo period, the auction was over. Jun had just stood up when he realized Ariake was at his side. 

“I take it back. You are not a man of logic… Tonight, all I could see was a man of passion…” he told him and left the room.

Jun was startled. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to have his answers now. He ran outside and grabbed the smaller man by his arm before the latter reached the exit. 

“Wait!”

“Is there anything you want?” Ariake asked him as he tilted his head. His small fingers came to play with the buttons of Jun’s shirt, his eyes dark, staring at him invitingly. “I’m sure there is…” he said huskily.

Jun made a step backwards without letting go of the other’s arm. “I’m not the one you think… Stop doing such-”

Ariake raised his eyebrow. “You are the one who ran behind me, Tokita-san. You are the one who still holds my arm. I can see that your throat is dry… your breathing has turned uneven… your cores are dilated… your cheeks are flushed… and I bet your heart beats crazily in there, doesn’t it…?” he came closer to Jun till their faces were only a few centimeters away. “You will be the one who will be sharing my bed tonight…”

Jun gasped, trying to move away, almost stumbling on his own feet. He could feel every inch of his body becoming hotter and the last phrase made him react in a way that he couldn’t believe it. He was struggling with himself. “What are you talking about, Ariake-san? Are you out of your mind?! There’s no way I’d-”

Ariake didn’t lose a minute. He grabbed Jun and pulled him to a dark corner, behind the red, heavy, decorative curtain. He smashed their lips together. That was all that Jun needed. It only took him some seconds to turn the game around. It was him that was leading the kiss now, hungrily, insatiably… his tongue moving in and out, tasting every corner of it, his hands holding the other tightly, pressing him against his body before moving up to his silk hair, grabbing it with force as he continued kissing him with even more intensity. 

He couldn’t count how many minutes had passed by. His mind seemed to have stopped working, his body taking all the control. He growled when he heard Ariake moaning while thrusting his hips forwards, making their erections rub against each other. He was lost in a sweet fog that only broke when he felt all air having left his lungs.

“You admit now that I’m right?” Ariake whispered between heavy pants. “No matter how much I appreciate your denial and pride, I can’t wait any longer. I’ve been wanting you since the first day I saw you… Come upstairs to my room… I live here…” he leaned closer; his lips ghosting over Jun’s.

“Don’t you have someone…?”

“I want no one else but you… the exact same way you want me…”

“I…” Jun whispered but hushed as the short index came to rest on his lips.

“Tokita-san… You want to fuck me…” Ariake said huskily, pressing his hardness against Jun’s hips. “I know you do… the very same way I know that _I_ want you to fuck me, too…” he wrapped his hands around Jun’s nape, leaning against the latter’s ear. “Hard…”   
…………………………………………….

 

Jun couldn’t remember how they had come to Ariake’s room. He wasn’t given a choice; the small hand that had grabbed his wrist painfully had dragged him to the elevator and up to the last floor where the most luxurious suites were located. Jun wanted to ask many things but the tension in the atmosphere was enough to make him forget about everything. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to taste the other… to make him scream his name… admit his surrender…

He saw a gold-alike key enter the lock. After the small click, it was opened. Jun was pushed inside. He was sure it was a living room in western style but didn’t have time to register its details; two hot lips were attached on his neck, sucking his already too sensitive skin. He kicked his shoes off and grabbed the other by his nape, forcing him to stop his little actions and pushed him against the wall. Their eyes, dark, were staring at each other’s face reflecting their raw lust. A small whine escaped from Ariake’s throat as his hair was pulled back, exposing his neck. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy…” Jun growled and attacked the lips who immediately opened for him. He thrusted forcefully his tongue inside, enjoying the shorter man’s little sounds of pleasure.

His hands were already working on the shirt buttons that due to the excitement didn’t seem to be very successful. Groaning, he broke the kiss and with one fast move, he tore the shirt up, buttons flying to every possible direction around them. Ariake gasped surprised but soon, smirked. “Let me… Tokita-san…” he said huskily, his hands working on Jun’s clothes. Licking his lips, he turned them around so that Jun was now leaning against the wall and after a quick wink, he lowered himself on his knees, his hands opening the pair of trousers. 

Jun groaned when his cock was freed in the air. It was already painful and the feather-like, teasing movements the other made with his index were enough to make him shiver. 

“You want me so much...” Ariake whispered, his lips kissing the glittering from precum slit.

Jun could only moan as he moved his hips impatiently. He needed the other and he needed him now… He had to bite the back of his hand to prevent himself from screaming when he felt the hot mouth engulfing him almost from the base. It was too good… The way the tongue moved slowly and twirled on every single nerve combined with consecutive hard sucks were enough to make him lose it completely. 

He lowered his gaze, his eyes half-closed, gasping when he realized that the other was staring back at him while working hungrily on his member. The sight was too much… The way he was hollowing his cheeks, as he sucked harder… all those slurping sounds and filled with pleasure moans and low growls that were coming from his small but so sinful mouth… the teeth that scratched the reddened tip… the short fingers that were playing with his balls… 

Before Jun knew it, he grabbed Ariake’s hair painfully to keep him in place and started thrusting in the so willing mouth. The other had told him that he wanted him to fuck him and from the way he opened his mouth around his cock it showed that it was the truth. Jun had it enough. His thrusts were fast and hard, hitting the back of Ariake's throat. He was literally fucking his mouth with uncoordinated moves, feeling the need to come closer and closer.

It only took a moan and a slow, sensual massage on his buttocks for Jun to come hard deep down the other’s throat. He didn’t let him go until he was sure he had drunk everything, till the last drop, his hips still moving as he came down from his high. The orgasm was shuddering, stronger than ever… He pulled Ariake up crashing their mouths together, not caring that he tasted himself.

“Tokita…” Ariake moaned in a whiny voice.

“Jun… call me Jun…” he whispered, one of his hands going lower between them, caressing the hardness that poked his inner thigh.

Ariake could only moan, his hips thrusting in an attempt to gain more friction. His eyes were closed tightly, his head thrown back, revealing his beautiful neck. “Ju… Jun… ahh…”

Jun was biting his lower lip almost painfully. Seeing the other man in this state was enough to make his cock start hardening once again.

“Please…” Ariake moaned again, opening his eyes with difficulty. “Fuck me…”

“With pleasure…” Jun growled, his teeth burying on Ariake’s neck, his tongue toying with his Adam’s apple.

He could feel that the other, toyed at both his crotch and neck as he was, wasn’t able to stand on his own feet, having leaned completely on him. Ariake’s hands were grabbed by the wrists as he was dragged to the other room of the suite where a double-size bed was awaiting for them.

He was thrown on it, moaning out loud when he felt Jun’s body pressing on him. Jun didn’t want to wait anymore. He pulled fast the rest of Ariake’s clothes away, throwing them scattered on the floor. He had never felt like that… It was as if tones of suppressed needs were now coming free to the surface but he needed it… he needed to hear the other screaming his name at the top of his lungs… he needed to see him come undone under his caresses… he needed to see his body tremble because of the pleasure he was giving him… He had tried to fool himself but now he knew that he couldn’t fight it… the temptation was stronger than him and he wanted to give in…

His lips and tongue started moving on the slim torso… licks, sucks, kisses, bites… this man, whoever he was, should have his marks… should belong to him… Lost in his lust, he continued teasing, his hands toying with the hardened, erected tips of his nipples. He felt so perfect… There was something masculine yet elegant, soft about him…

His tongue was following a trail till it reached the base of the reddish cock. He smirked as its tip moved around the slit that produced more juices. Ariake arched his back, his head pressing deeper in the pillow. Jun could see that he was almost at the verge, his knuckles having turned white from the force with which he was grabbing the white sheets. 

“Please…” he heard him pleading, tears of frustration having filled his eyes.

He looked so beautiful with his hair a black mess and his cheeks red. He reminded him nothing of the man he had met; perhaps the very same way he couldn’t recognize himself either. This man had made him insatiable in a way he would have never guessed.

“Juuuun… hnnn…” Ariake moaned again opening his legs and moving them in circles up in the air so that the latter would finally get the message.

Jun saw a small bottle of oil on one of the bedside tables and grabbed it to pour some on his fingers. He opened the buttocks and thrusted two fingers at once, feeling the muscles twitching around him. The loud moan the other left was showing both pain and pleasure but that didn’t discouraged Jun who started moving them in steady movements. After a while he added a third, letting them slip inside till the knuckles, chuckling when he saw the other squirming and wriggling on the mattress. 

The image in front of him was the hottest thing he had ever seen. His erection had become painful but he was determined to make the other come before he entered him. Without taking his fingers out, he lowered his face till he was facing the dark hold and blew hot air in it. The gasps and muffled moans that reached his ears were enough to make him eager for more. He leaned closer and let the tip of his tongue lick the entrance before shoving it inside. He didn’t move it around though; he just left it resting there, moaning out loud. His free hand moved to Ariake’s erection, letting his thumb brush the slit and before he knew he felt hot cum covering it, feeling in the same time the spams and clenches of the inner muscles around his fingers and tongue. 

Immediately, he let go of the now well prepared hole and while keeping the legs open, positioned himself and entered Ariake in one sharp move. He didn’t give him time to adjust to his size. He started moving his hips fast, desperate. It was obvious that the other had no strength left in him, his body being a boneless mass that was controlled by Jun’s forceful, almost brutal thrusts.

“Ariake… you feel so… good…”

“Ka… zu…” Ariake said with difficulty, breathless as he was.

“Wha-”

“Kazu… my na… me is Kazu…” Ariake repeated and screamed as his prostate was hit dead on.

Jun moaned at that and turned them around so that he was now on his back with Ariake on top of him, his length still buried deep inside the latter.

“Show me how much you want me, Kazu…” he said huskily. “Show me…”

Ariake started moving up and down the cock, his hands resting on Jun’s covered in sweat torso, his mouth half opened. Sounds of skin slapping against skin were becoming louder as the time passed. Jun was trying with difficulty to keep his eyes open, not wanting to lose a second from this perfect sight in front of him. He knew that he was doing a mistake but never a mistake had felt that good... that right. His hands squeezed Ariake’s buttocks, his nails scratching the soft skin as he tried to gain more friction.

“Kazu… shit…” his hips started thrusting up, meeting the other’s moves half way. 

“Jun… Jun…”

Jun sat up securing Ariake’s legs around his waist, his mouth nibbling the latter’s exposed neck. His skin was tasting slightly salty due to the sweat but that didn’t discouraged Jun from licking and sucking it with even more eagerness. He felt the small hands wrapping around his neck and the small mouth ghosting against his ear.

“Kiss me…” Ariake demanded.

Jun stopped his caresses and looked at the other’s face for a few seconds before crushing their lips together into a sloppy, wet kiss. Their hips kept moving even faster as they were coming closer to their orgasms. Jun brought his right hand between their bodies gripping the painful erection firmly and masturbate it in the rhythm of their hips. They kept moving together till they came shudderingly with soundless gasps, their bodies freezing from the intensity. 

They remained locked in each other till they rod their pleasure off. Eventually, Jun slipped off the other watching traces of his white cum falling on the white sheets. Ariake caught his gaze and brought is index to it before shoving it into his mouth. 

“Even more delicious…” he said with a smirk between pants and deep breaths but with a wide smile of satisfaction. Jun couldn’t handle it anymore. He knew that if he watched any longer, he’d go for another round and he wasn’t sure if his body could follow. He fell on his back with his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing.

“I knew you were a man of passion…” Ariake said, his index drawing invisible patterns on Jun’s torso that still moved up and down. 

“Who are you?” Jun asked opening his eyes, meeting the other’s mysterious ones.

Ariake smirked. “The one that makes you insatiable…” he whispered in Jun’s ear before kissing feather-like the tip of the earlobe.

The touch sent shivers down to Jun’s spine. He wanted to insist on his question but couldn’t… his eyes were already turning heavy.

“Sleep, Jun…” he heard the other whispering before attaching his lips on his cheek. 

He wanted to fight the tiredness but it was too much. His eyes closed and soon he was drafted into the dreamland.

*** 

Jun opened his eyes with difficulty not knowing where he was or what time it was. He stretched his hands before sitting up on the bed. He frowned when he realized he was completely naked and the room was certainly not his. _Why am I naked? Wh-_ He gasped as he remembered what had happened last night and even more when he knew he didn’t regret it. He took the silk robe that was left at the armchair close to the bed and put it on to cover his nudity as he went to find the other. The times he had fancied a man had always been rare and certainly with not so much intensity but with Ariake he felt every nerve of his body awakening only at the thought of him…   

He walked outside the bedroom, into the living room but there was no trace of him. He went to the small entrance hall, nothing; to the bathroom, again… nothing. He was alone… He sighed disappointed, his tongue brushing over his dried lips. _Of course he would have left…_ he cleaned himself from all the traces of their actions from previous night with some hot water and a towel and hurriedly put his clothes on, not wanting to spend another minute in this room. He might have been the one who had fucked Ariake but it was obvious that it was the latter the one who had been in control from the very beginning to the very end. 

Jun felt frustrated and didn’t exactly know why. Was it because he felt frustrated for having been played like that? Because he felt used? Because he felt rejected? Perhaps everything… What he knew though was that he needed to get out of there. He tried not to care about the curious stares he received as he walked towards the main hotel exit. He jumped into the first taxi he found, wanting to go home fast. 

Once in his apartment, he had a quick shower and got dressed to go to the office. At least, he had a name now. Kazu… Kazuya? Kazuma? Kazuo? Kazuki? Kazunari? Whatever it was, he would find it.

Being still this early, he was alone. To his surprise he found an anonymous message waiting for him on his desk that asked him to go the local post office. 

_ What can that mean? _

Cursing, he put his hat back and stormed out of the building, almost running to the post office two blocks away. 

“Tokita-san?” the post office clerk asked him politely.

“Yes. Here’s my seal…” Jun replied impatiently.

“You have this letter. Write your name here and seal underneath, please”

Jun did so with trembling hands. There was no clear sender. His heart was beating fast as he got an idea of what it might be.

“Thank you. Have a nice day, Sir”

Jun bowed and left going to a bench that was located a few meters away.

 

Tokita-san   
We are delighted to inform you that after Ariake-san’s withdrawal from last night’s auction, the 3167 Tokugawa necklace passes to your ownership. The papers are already redacted. A notice has been sent to the following address:

45, Kitashima str.    
65497, Shibuya Tokyo

Please, address to Mr. Johnson at the hotel’s reception for further information. 

Yours sincerely,   
Kakeshita Kenichi

 

Jun felt his hands trembling, his throat having turned completely dry. How could they have known the address of his agency? Why? Everything would be revealed… not only would he lose his job but also end up in jail. _Ariake…_ he crumpled the letter and hurried to catch a taxi. Twenty minutes later he was back to the hotel. 

“Ariake?” he asked at the reception.

“He’s in his room, Sir… Who is it that asks for Ariake-san?”

Jun though didn’t wait any longer. He hurried to the elevator, glad to find inside the same clerk as yesterday. The latter didn’t say anything; he closed the door and led him to the last floor.

Jun almost ran to the suite and started knocking on the door with his fist. The door opened revealing a short man with tanned skin and chubby cheeks he had never seen before yet somehow looked familiar. He kept staring at him for a few seconds before gasping. He was the woman he had seen at Shibuya talking about the auction. Everything was a scheme…

“You can go, Samii” Jun looked up and saw Ariake sitting on the sofa, holding with one hand a glass of brandy and with the other a lit cigarette. But what irritated Jun the most was the triumphant smirk he had while looking at him. The door closed, leaving them on their own. “Did you miss me already, _Matsumoto_ -san?”

Jun narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. “You knew…”

The smaller man burst into loud laughs. “Of course, I did. You people have been tracking me down since Okinawa… really annoying, if I may say…” he said arrogantly before bringing the glass to his lips. “I’m not stupid… I’m just disappointed… It was as if you underestimated me… I felt insulted… At first, I planned to make you pay for that but then… I realized that the responsible for my case, Matsumoto Jun, was you… From the first time I casted my eyes on you, I knew I had to spice things up a little...”

“You…” Jun couldn’t believe it. “You wanted to play with me… you wanted to send me to jail!”

“I never wanted you to go to jail…” the other said before leaving his drink on the small table in front of him and coming closer.

Jun laughed ironically. “Yes… that’s why you sent the note to my office…”

“Oh, Jun…” he caressed Jun’s cheek, his eyes locked on his lips before moving up to his eyes. “That was not because I want you to go to jail… but because I want you to have no other choice…”

Jun frowned. “Choice? Choice for what?”

“Coming with me…? Imagine the two of us… fooling around the most stupid people living on this Earth… earning millions… enjoying luxuries… living a life at the edge…” he wrapped his arms around Jun’s nape, smiling when he felt the other not moving away “… passionately…”

Jun gulped. “I… I can’t do it…”

“You can… You have already lied to your agency… you have stolen money… you slept with me when you knew that I was your target… you followed your instinct when you were supposed to follow your logic… you decided to break the rules, Jun… You can do it… I know that last night wasn’t a lie for you, Jun... the same way it wasn’t for me. I did tell you my name… my real name… Kazu…” Jun gasped. “Feeling you inside was perfect… I didn’t fake anything… I wanted to give you myself… I wanted you… the same way I want you right now…” he leaned closer his mouth spreading feather-like kisses on Jun’s jawline. “I want to always scream your name, Jun… It felt so perfect coming out from my lips… We will always be together… I know that you want it…”

Jun was left speechless. He had always tried to go by the rules… to live by the rules… and now this man in front of him was making him lose his senses…

“Your name…?” he asked in a trembling voice. “What’s your name?”

“Ninomiya Kazunari…” the other replied immediately. “Last night, I wanted to hear it from you…” his hands traveling on Jun’s back until they rested on his butt pressing him against him. “Please… Let your mind admit it, Jun… Your body already has…”    
………………………………………………….

 

_ Three years later… _

 

 

 

“Monsieur Koyurugi… Quel plaisir!”

The man who came to sit at his side at the bar smirked. “Monsieur Take…”

Once the taller man had taken his seat next to him, ‘Take’ leaned in his ear making sure no one else could hear him. “Jun, sweetie… Your French accent lately has become way too sexy… Tonight I want you to speak to me in French while you fuck me hard… I want everyone in Ritz hear what you can do to me, baby!”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's a ~~long~~ Matsumiya OS! I had this idea for quite a few months now! Hope it turned out the way I had it in my mind! It's the first time I made an attempt to write such a type of story and I admit I'm a bit nervous! ^_^"

My dear, Medium-chan, I hope you enjoyed it!!! I don't know, if you were expecting sth like that or not but I hope you found it at least interesting! I did write from your baby's POV! ;) I wanted it to have a certain atmosphere and also be sexy! :)

Once again otanjoubi omedetou!!! *hugs*

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
